Missing
by Rawr-Rina
Summary: After a fight, Raven goes missing for the night and with the heavy rain, who is to find her but Slade. Oneshot but might add more if i get reviews.


The Teen Titan's arrived on the scene just in time. Slade had broken into Jump City's Cliff side Museum. It wasn't even open to the public yet, but this building held a ton of magical artifacts from other planets. Slade was after a rare spell book that could make the powers Trigon had given him return, which of course would be very bad for the Titan's. After a long lecture in the car from the other Titan's, Robin agreed not to announce there entrance with a stupid phase, because that gives Slade time to plan what he wants to do. The Titan's ran right into action. Although, that plan didn't go so well either. Slade had already knocked out Starfire and Beast Boy, and had dismembered half of Cyborg. Robin was busy fighting Slade while Raven was trying to put Cyborg back together. Robin called to Raven in the middle of the fight, "Raven! Get the book out of here!" Slade seemed to acknowledge his comment because he attempted to beat Raven to the book. Luckily for the Titan's Raven got there first and headed out the 'Emergency Exit' next to her.

Raven ran as fast as she could, knowing the price of the ancient artifact in her hand and at the same time fighting the temptation to read it. Slade followed her out of the building. He wasted no time knocking her to the ground. Raven pressed the book against her stomach and covered it while Slade pressed his foot on her back, "Give me the book".  
Raven squirmed under him, knocking his foot off of her and began to run again. He caught the end of her cape, chocking her as she fell to the ground. She spun around quickly, aiming a kick for between his legs but he caught her ankle and twisted it. He threw her to the floor in front of him and attempted to flip her over as she covered the book again. Her arm swung towards his face but he caught that too, easily breaking her arm. Raven cried out in pain but it was muffled as he shoved her head into the grass. She squirmed against him and she felt him punch her repeatedly. She tried to take a breath of air so she could use her magic but she inhaled dirt and began to choke. Slade again tried to flip her only to find her foot hit his face and Raven flying away. She was high in the air before she paused. She knew he'd have a gun on her any minute but she looked herself over before moving. Her ankle was defiantly twisted, and her arm broken in at least two different places. She flew over the ledge that the museum was built on and took shelter in a small cave built into the rock. Slade would find her soon so she needed a plan. As risky as this was, and despite the promise she made to the team, she decided to use one of Malchior's spells to absorb the knowledge contained in the book into her own mind. She was going to destroy it, and duplicate the knowledge into a look alike book when this was over. Slade couldn't get the book, that was all that mattered.

Rain poured to the ground outside. She knew the Titan's couldn't look for her in this weather, and she hoped Slade wouldn't either. Raven hid the book, in hopes she wouldn't have to destroy it, and began to heal herself. He communicator, which had no service through the rock, said the time was after one in the morning. She fell asleep to be woken by a crash from the cave entrance.  
Raven ducked behind a rock in the cave as she watched Slade stumble in. He was clearly wounded as he plopped onto the floor very close to where she was hidden. Within seconds, Slade had a fire lit and was bandaging a wound on one of his legs. He took out a radio, which he had wired to pick of police frequencies, and laughed when they mentioned the incident at the museum. His laugh continued until he heard Robin's voice come over the radio, "Call off the search teams, we'll find Raven in the morning. We already have two injured from the rain. Over."  
Slade's face actually showed concern, "Shoot, how badly did I hurt her that she can't get back to her team by now?" He looked out to the rain, "She's too young and untrained to be out in that storm... I wonder if she'd accept my help... that is... if I found her..."

Raven listened to his words, debating on coming out or not. She watched him dab a cream onto his leg where he had a scratch. The cave was cold, and the wind coming in from the storm made it feel colder. Yet Raven held her ground until a large rat ran by her, which cause her to jump up. She stumbled, landing right into Slade's arms. Raven looked up at him, fearing that he might just snap her head clean off. Instead he chuckled.  
"You expression hides your emotion but your eyes are a dead giveaway. You have to learn to hide emotion in your eyes as well," Slade helped her to stand up straight. Raven stood ready to fight but Slade shook his head, "It's far too late for fighting, Raven. Perhaps, another time. Tonight is cold, any fight we start will surely be to the death, and I'm not ready to kill you yet."  
Raven didn't lower he defenses. Slade ignored her, taking a seat by the fire, "You're going to freeze over there but you do what you want." Raven hated him being right but she took a seat next to him by the fire. The cave was so small that if one more person tried to come in, they'd be on top of each other. The only good thing was that it was deep, so if they had to get away from each other, they could. Slade kept an eye on Raven for a long time before changing his position. He laid out comfortably and smiled, "So, what made you become a hero? I'd of thought you'd be a daddy's girl, I was shocked to find out your father was a demon."  
"What made you a become a villain?" Raven countered.

"I wasn't always," Slade responded, "I used to be in the military."

"What happened?"

"I was an experiment, they enhanced my features and I was an assassin, and a gifted one too. My career was great until a criminal kidnapped my son and muted him. My wife shot out my eye and they don't let you work with injury's like these," Slade answered honestly.

Raven was speechless for a second. 'Wife' and 'son' didn't fit Slade very well.

"So why destroy Jump City?"

"You're full of questions, Raven, but not many answers," Slade responded. He laid back, falling asleep quickly. Raven waited till she knew he was asleep before she went to sleep too.

Hours later, Slade woke up to find Raven's head resting softly on his chest and an arm around him. He knew that she simply rolled over in her sleep, but he still smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. He decided that night, he didn't need that spell book, where ever she hid it. He was fine just being the regular Slade. As long as he got to see her.


End file.
